Banette vs. Soldier
Banette of Pokémon (ThunderbladeX) takes on Soldier of Team Fortress (Quauntonaut) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Banette continues to crawl through the tunnel until he comes across a ladder leading upwards. Seeing no other path options, he climbs up and out a door that leads into a massive hall, filled with ancient designs. A massive statue of a Zeus sits at the back. As he walks around, Banette sniffs the air. Banette: Ba? Nette... Banette... Now realizing the significance of a potential corpse nearby, Banette shoots at the doorway with Shadow Ball. It barely passes over its target, who is much taller than Banette expected: Soldier. Banette: Banette, ban. Nette! He attempts to wave Soldier off, but he looks at him and sits there. Banette rolls his eyes. Banette:Banette.Ban...ette. Banette walks over to Soldier for him to pick up. Soldier: Don’t know what you’re doing in a game of death like this, but I need to get you out of h... (Fallen Army, 2:22-2:26) Soldier stops and his eyes narrow as Banette suddenly smirks, and its mouth start to sparkle with darkness. HERE WE GO!!!!!!! (Fallen Army, 2:26-2:52) Soldier is barely able to toss Banette out of his arms before the projectiles fly. Twirling in the air, Banette shoots a shadow ball, but he backflips out of the way and draws his guns. Soldier fires repeatedly, but Banette is able to zip around the shots with quick attack, and suddenly reappears in front of Soldier’s face. Before he can move out of the way, Banette grabs his head and slams him down into the ground. Aiming to finish him off early, Banette begins to slash with his hand, but Soldier’s gun flips pop out and he pushes against the attack, carrying Banette into the air as he stands back on his feet. An airborne Banette duels against Soldier, matching his clubs with kicks and punches before calling a shadow sneak down from the air. Soldier backs away from the strike, but hits Banette and causes him to rise slightly into the air. Building up darkness in his body, Banette launches at Soldier with a drop-kick, but he blocks the attack by drawing his club and matching its sphere against Banette’s feet. With his free hand, he twirls his gun back into a standard position, and fires a shot point-blank into Banette’s chest, sending him crashing into the wall. Banette: NEEETT!!! Out of the smoke, Banette launches through the air towards Soldier, and though he dodges the incoming strike, the blow still shatters the ground. With his fists now glowing with darkness, Banette punches Soldier repeatedly in the knees, out of range of his weapons until he kneels, partly crippled, and swings at Banette with his club. Banette catches the club in her hands and channels and ghost through it, shocking Soldier and forcing him to drop the club. With a wave of his hands, Banette forms the darkness into a net around Soldier, trapping him as Banette backs up, then runs forward. With a slash, he slams into Soldier at maximum momentum, knocking him out of the net and across the floor of the temple. (Fallen Army, 0:19-0:29) Banette runs at him, but he ducks behind a pillar and kicks it down, surfing across it back to the middle of the room. Banette uses double team as a response, turning blue-ish and spawning hundreds of energy based clones across the room. Not bothering to figure out which is the real one, Soldier loads his rocket launcher stands up in the middle of the room. Without so much as turning his head, he fires at all the clones, disintegrating each of them with every shot as they run around him. 30 spent bullets and 30 spent clones later, the real Banette charges at him, but the attack is blocked with an open-palm thrust, throwing Banette off balance in the air. (Rises and Fall of an Empire, 1:20-1:46) Thinking quickly, Banette uses protect, and just in time. Soldier begins to fire at him, swapping positions with his gun each time he fires and hitting Banette over ten times before he hits the ground. As Banette lands and Protect wears off, Soldier grabs him by the waist with one hand, lifts him up and slams him into the ground. Not to be outdone, Banette gets back up right away and grabs Soldier by the waist, leaping into the air and crashing him into the ground. Soldier: You're not a ghost. YOU'RE A MAGGOT WITH SHEETS! Soldier isn’t given time to recover; as he struggles to his knees, Banette slams into him repeatedly, knocking him over. Lying on his back, Banette leaps over him and prepares an elbow-drop, but as he descents, Soldier holds out his gun handles and catches him into the air. With him now still directly above him, he kicks Banette in the chest, sending Banette flying into the temple roof and back down to the ground. Firing a couple more shots, Banette used the counter shield to block most of them, but one breaks through and pierces his lip, causing him to shriek in pain and lie still in the ground. Soldier stands over the downed Mega Banette and points his guns at his head. Not wasting any time, he begins to unload the clips. In slow-motion, however, dark energy fly from Banette’s mouth and removes the bullets out of their flight paths. Back in regular time, the bullets all fly by his head into the ground, and Banette trips Soldier with his tail. While in the air, he shoots up and kicks him in the mouth, and charges up with energy. Before he can even hit the ground, Banette shoots into him while somersaulting in the air, becoming a massive wheel of spinning destruction, and finishes off the attack by grabbing Soldier’s chest and suplexing him to the ground. As he recovers and turns around, Mega Banette has already lined up his next attack, and with a massive burst of darkness, launches himself through Soldier’s chest, leaving a gaping, cauterized hole in his abdomen. K.O!!! Soldier falls to the ground while Banette runs out of the temple to search for more opponents. Results Winning Combatant: Banette: 11 Soldier: 10 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 9 Details Follow Banette's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs